Keeping A Secret
by septasonicxx
Summary: Cissnei gets a text message from Genesis to meet up, but she's busy on the day. Will she be able to free up her schedule for him? GenesisxCissnei Sequel to Camping on the PHS on deviantart and prequel to Hold My Hand on both by VIIxProductions


Keeping A Secret

Cissnei arrived at work and went straight to her desk. Her mind was on her job as she pulled out some folders and sifted through the pieces of paper looking for what needed to be done. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and pulled out a pen, diving straight in and concentrating hard so that other people would find it difficult interrupting her.

Just as she finished one page and was onto the next, her PHS vibrated slightly to indicate the receiving of a message. She put her pen down gently and pulled out her PHS, flipping the top open and reading who the message was from.

Her heart sped up and a light blush came across her cheeks.

The message was from Genesis Rhapsodos, someone who she had recently spoken with for the first time and admitted her secret crush. Strangely enough, he had admitted the same thing to her. So seeing his name there sent butterflies cart-wheeling in her stomach and memories of their conversation came rushing to her mind.

She skimmed the message quickly, then went back and re-read it slowly to take every word in. _Hey Ciss, I get back two days from now. Will that be okay for our trip to the coffee shop?_

Cissnei hurriedly pulled out her timetable to figure out when she was scheduled to work and see whether two days from now was free. Her eyes fell upon the paper and her heart sank – she had to work that day. All day.

"No way..." Cissnei muttered, groaning and slouching in her seat, resting her head in her hand.

"Heey Cissnei!" Cissnei jumped and looked over to see Reno running over, a grin on his face. He came right up to her desk and leant on it, staring at her. "You sure I can't tell-"

"No, Reno!" Cissnei snapped. He pouted and blinked his eyes at her, but she just turned her head away.

"C'mon, yo! It's not _that_ embarrassing!" he persisted.

"Then why do act like it is?" Cissnei asked. Reno frowned, thinking it over.

"_Well_, because it kind of _is_ if you think about it, yo..." he mumbled out. Cissnei sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm trying to get my work done." she said.

"And I wanna know if I can tell someone! Anyone? Rude! Can I tell Rude, yo? He won't care that you're going out with Genesis!" Reno gushed.

"Be quiet!" Cissnei ordered frantically. "And I'm not going out with him!"

"You're not? Oh boy, what a loser, yo." Reno shook his head sadly. "To tell someone you like them and then not go out..."

"You interrupted us!" Cissnei reminded him.

"Yeah, but..." Reno paused, thinking of what to say and then just shrugging when nothing came to mind.

"Please Reno, just don't tell anyone and leave me alone. That's not too hard, is it?" Cissnei pleaded with him. Reno looked down at her soft face and rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Who can resist _that_ yo?" he chuckled. "Well, see ya later." He tapped her desk once and then walked off, leaving Cissnei to do her work and wallow in self-pity that she was working on the day Genesis was coming back and wouldn't be able to go to the coffee shop with him.

"Wait, Reno!" he spun around and came back, a sly smirk on his face.

"Yes, Cissnei?" he asked.

"Two days from now... are you working?" she asked slowly. Reno frowned and then did some quick thinking in his head.

"Nope!" he said happily. Cissnei willed her heart to slow down.

"Um, would you be able to... maybe, take over for me that day?" Cissnei asked carefully. No doubt he'd laugh and walk off, saying no.

"What?" Reno asked.

"I have something I'd like to do that day instead..." Cissnei shrugged.

"Like a date, yo?" Reno probed. "With Genesis?"

"It's not a date, exactly-"

"Sure, yo! I'll take your work for that day so you can spend it with him." Reno butted in.

"Are you serious?" Cissnei asked.

"Of course!" Reno nodded. "I'm a _very_ nice person, yo." Cissnei stood up and hugged him, beaming.

"Thanks so much!" she said.

"But," Reno said, raising a hand and holding his pointer in the air. Cissnei stepped back and her eyes widened in fear. What could he want now? "I want to be able to tell at least one person and you have to do all my work for today."

"No way, Reno!" Cissnei shook her head firmly.

"Then I guess you'll have to say no to your lover boy, yo." Reno said, shrugging and walking away again. Cissnei sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, Reno. You can tell Rude." she said.

"Great! I'll go grab all my work for you to do!" Reno said, running off happily.

Cissnei turned and sat back down at her desk, resting her head in the palm of one hand. Was it worth doing Reno's work just so she'd be able to see Genesis the day he got back? Smiling slightly, she pulled out her PHS and replied to his message.

_That's fine. I'll be waiting for you._


End file.
